


Just Wanted a Coffee

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Coffee and Pool Floats [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Trauma only wanted a coffee ... he didn't expect to find a heartstopper as well





	Just Wanted a Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Killer is the OC of StarofWinter

It had been a few days since they’d moved into their new premises for their gym, and Trauma still felt a little guilty that they hadn’t gone around to say hi to their neighbors yet. So when FireFlight pulled a rather impressive ‘kicked puppy’ look and pleaded for a coffee, he’d sighed and agreed to take his excitable sibling. Placing a sign on the reception desk that said they’d be back soon, Trauma dragged on the battered old leather jacket that had once belonged to their cousin and followed FireFlight next door to the Suum Ca'nara. Opening the door meant they were greeted with a blast of warm, vanilla scented air and the cheerful chime of a welcome bell, which just seemed to emphasise the cozy, homey atmosphere of the rather adorable little establishment. FireFlight grinned, bouncing across the room to look at a rather delectable choice of cakes and confections in a glass cabinet while Trauma followed more slowly, looking around at the comfortable chairs and small, book covered tables before walking up to the counter. 

“Um … hello?” 

“I’ll be through in a moment!” 

Trauma smiled at the responding voice, they sounded pretty friendly, and looked at the menu that was carefully taped to the counter. Hearing footsteps he looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he blushed darkly. Pale purple, not quite lavender, hair neatly framed a strong, tanned and freckled face, and eyes the color of those sweet caramels Swipes liked to mix with his vodka. The slight scar above the man’s left eyebrow only added to his looks, it certainly didn’t detract from them, and Trauma was just … just completely and utterly ... 

“Um … can I take your order?” 

Blinking, Trauma flushed when he realised he’d been staring and started babbling apologies. He’d never had this happen before! 

“Oh man! I’m sorry!! Yeah, please um …” 

He quickly looked down at the menu again before looking back up at the handsome barista. 

“Can, um … can I have a Caramel Mocha please, two pumps of vanilla?” 

That smile … oh gods of his ancestors that smile should be illegal! That smile: wide and dimpling with just a hint of perfect white teeth, stole his breath away as the barista picked up a cup and started scribbling on it. 

“Name please?” 

Startled back to the present, Trauma shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. For once he was glad for his younger brother’s oblivious nature. 

“Um Trauma. My name’s Trauma.” 

Purple hair shifting and catching the lights as he nodded, the barista whirled away to work on making the sweet hot drink, apron ties swinging. 

“Should be ready in just a few moments. And that’ll be $2.75 please.” 

Trauma fumbled with his wallet, pulling it from the cavernous depths of his hoodie pocket and pulling out a $5 bill as the barista returned with his drink. FireFlight bounced up to him, pulling at his sleeve. 

“Hey Trauma, can I have a cookie! Please!!” 

Sighing and yet smiling, Trauma pulled his arm free and nodded, pointing at the cookies that FireFlight had been pointing at. 

“And one of those please for this hyper nuisance.” 

That smile again … why did that smile make his heart jump in his chest like that?! The cookie was set alongside the coffee in it’s takeout cup and the barista looked at Trauma. 

“$3.50 please.” 

Trauma nodded and handed over the money he’d got out, struggling to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. He’d only wanted a coffee for goodness sake! He hadn’t wanted to meet someone who he’d never get out of his head again! Taking his change with a smile and a thank you, Trauma picked up his drink as FireFlight grabbed his cookie and bounced out of the cafe with a happy shout. 

“Killer.” 

Trauma paused, looking at the barista in confusion. 

“Huh?” 

The barista smiled and ran a hand through his hair. 

“My name … it’s Killer.” 

Smiling, Trauma nodded and slid his free hand in his pocket for his keys to distract himself. 

“Thanks, it was nice meeting you Killer.”


End file.
